marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-7918)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7918 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = General in the Alphan Army, adventurer, stunt pilot | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Glut; Herb Trimpe | First = What If? Vol 1 14 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = On Earth-7918, a world where the human race would reach the starts in the early 1900's, Nick Fury would have a vastly different history than his Earth-616 counterpart. In this reality, Sawyer would be part of the Earth military that up until December of 1941, would not be involved in the interplanetary conflict between Alpha and Beta sectors of space. A stunt pilot, Fury would enter the intergalactic war before his planet's army as part of the Alphan Civilian Fighters, and was under the command of Lieutenant Sam Sawyer. Fury would be called to serve in his planets military and rise to the rank of Sergent. However, as Earth had yet to enter the conflict he would be stationed at Space Station Pearl to wait for orders along with is fellow soldier Red Hargrove. The inactivity would grate at Fury, who would consider joining the civilian fighters again. Fury's boredom would soon end on December 7, 1941 when Space Station Pearl would be attacked by Betan fighters. Fury and Hargrove would almost be killed in the attack, however they would be saved by Sawyer, who was now a captain. Sawyer would be shot from behind, and before dieing from the wound he would tell Fury and Hargrove that he had come to ask them to join a new team of soldiers called the Howling Commandos. Fury would join the group and act as their field leader. Although the group used unconventional weapons and were constantly goofing off (much to the chagrin of Fury) they became a close knit fighting force. Under the command of a computer that Fury suspected was possibly Sam Sawyer (or at least programmed to act like him), Fury and the Howlers would be assigned to Space Station Midway where the next attack by the Betans was believed to be staged. To keep tabs on Fury and his men, the Captain would assign to them a robot, irking Fury to no end when it would constantly provide printed orders that went against his better judgement. However, the robot would tip Fury and his men off to the fact that Admiral Strucker was a traitor to the Alphan military, hoping that the Betans would allow his home country of Germany take dominion over the Earth. Confronting Strucker, Fury would end up in a fight to the death which would end when Strucker would accidentally hit the release button on an airlock. While Strucker was sucked out into the void of space, Fury would just barely manage to escape the same fate. Upon learning that his friend Red Hargrove was shot down in space combat, Fury and the Howlers would disobey orders to rescue Hargrove. In the course of the battle, their robot would be destroyed. Once more before the captain computer, they would be commended but also reprimanded for disobeying orders. Fury, finding the computer even more like Sam Sawyer, would call the robot "Sam" . Later Fury was promoted to General eand after a success mission with his Howlers he was awarded a medal by the President Steve Rogers . While Fury is likely still active with the Howling Commandos, his subsequent activities remain unrevealed. | Powers = None | Abilities = Seemingly those of Nicholas Fury of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family Category:Tobacco Smokers